Monsters
by Id65
Summary: It's Avalon's fifth year at Hogwarts, and with the help of her best friends Fred and George she plans to cause mass mayhem. But with the dementors and the fear that courses through the school with Sirius Black on the loose, things don't turn out quite right in Avalon's life, as monsters in her past come back to haunt her. (It's a bit of a meh summary I know. Hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my minions of awesomeness! Here is me-with a fic I hope you all enjoy! Now if you are not one of my longtime readers welcome, welcome (Run while you can I'm crazy ;) **

**But in all seriousenss here is yet another fic which after writing about 3000 words of I went "I should post this" so here I am posting it! **

**And no, shocker that you noticed this chapter is not 3000 words long seeing as I have so many stories-so little time I will update every-whats today-Tuesday. Every Tuesday-and possibly like Saturday I'll update! **

**Well until I run out of pre-written chapters then you'll have to abide by my long updating schedule of doom (mwhahuah) But seriously I have like 10 stories to update so I gotta go write on those after this! **

**Soooo stop reading my pointless AN and get to reading my story!**

* * *

"You sure?" Eve asks me for only the hundredth time.

"Yes! I'm sure ok? I'm going to be fine"

She watches me.

"No you won't be"

She's telling the truth, I won't be fine, in fact quite the opposite, and we both know it.

I give her a giant smile.

"I'll be fine!"

She rolls her eyes.

"You are crazy Av, but whatevs it's still going to kill you"

"No it won't. I'll be perfectly fine thank you"

"Your the most annoying twin ever"

"Eve!" One of Eve's friends from her house calls to her.

"Gotta go"

"See ya"

I wander down the station platform, searching for Fred and George.

"Where are the gits?" I mutter to myself.

Maybe they're on the train already, So I board.

I find the compartment that Lee is in and fall into my seat, dramatically sighing.

He laughs

"Hey Avalon. Good summer? I like the hair"

"Eh. How was yours? And thanks!"

"Amazing"

I smile as he goes off into a rant.

"Where is Finger and Ginger?" I ask.

"Fred and George? No idea. I never got your nicknames for each other"

"Fred-Finger. George-Ginger. Inger and the first letter of your name"

"Your nickname isn't Ainger or anything"

"No it's not"

We make small talk, and George and Fred finally get on just before the train leaves the station.

"Hey Ginger. Finger. Good summer in Egypt? Congratulations on that by the way"

"Mary Mary" George sits next to me and puts his arm around me.

It feels strange having his arm around me-he does it a lot but now...it feels off.

"Yes?" I ask.

"We, sadly could not shut our brother in one of the tombs, so the trip was fairly un-sucessful"

"He's head boy now. It's simply dreadful"

"He's going to ruin our name"

"What name?"

"Ha ha" Fred takes a seat across from Lee, and George joins him after punching me in the arm.

"So how where your summers?" Fred asks Lee and I.

I shrug.

"Meh"

"Seriously how was it"

"It was kinda boring"

"We'll see if Eve says the same thing"

I throw my head back

"Oh for the love of god please don't"

"Nope-"

"-Don't think-"

"-We will"

I roll my eyes.

"My summer was boring! Really! Lee's was cool though"

I let him tell the twins about his trip, then we listen to how it was in Egypt.

"How's Eve?"

My walls go up.

"Fine"

George doesn't notice and continues.

"It's to bad you to are identical"

"What does that mean?"

Now he notices I don't want to talk about this and its a touchy a subject. NOW. Men sometimes-Boys? Men? Whatever.

"Ju-Nothing. Anyways you've heard about Black right?"

Niccce change George.

I give him a few slow claps

"Yes" Lee and I say at the same time.

He and Fred lean closer, and we do to hear him whisper "My dad says he's trying to get to someone at Hogwarts"

"Who?"

"No idea."

Fred is lying, they know-or they suspect. I'll pry it out of them.

* * *

**Meh. Not a long chapter. But thats a good cutoff place so I'll put it there! What did you think? Dreadful? Amazing? Hrmmm either way I'm still going to be me! Anyways blue cookies for reviewers! **

**(Haha-you get it? Aha-no probably not)  
**

**So all shall be explained next chapter-possibly. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit!**

**Also please don't get mad at me for my horribly short chapters. I don't have word so it's a total pain to write long chapters**

**OHHHHH! And I forgot! My fics are often named after songs I kinda think fit the fic and the song for this is Monster, by Timeflies feat katie sky And seriously an awesome song**

**Anyways here's my line-**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**-Id OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**I love power rangers7135**_

_**And Jaaaay the Duck Queen**_

_**For reviewing!**_

_**Also... ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 Blue Cookies for reviewing**_

**Well hello there. How are we? Yay? Not yay? Meh. Still feeling bad but slightly better!**

**Okay so I decided to update every Tuesday and Friday, for a while. So we good? Good. Now read on!**

* * *

_"Ju-Nothing. Anyways you've heard about Black right?"_

_Niccce change George._

_I give him a few slow claps_

_"Yes" Lee and I say at the same time._

_He and Fred lean closer, and we do to hear him whisper "My dad says he's trying to get to someone at Hogwarts"_

_"Who?"_

_"No idea."_

_Fred is lying, they know-or they suspect. I'll pry it out of them._

"You two ought to cut your hair"

George tosses his hair

"I'm to beautiful to cut any of this off"

"Seriously. Cut it"

"No. Don't think we will. Barbers are so imprecise. One of us could have longer hair then the other! Then what fun would it be to try and trick people?" Fred asks.

"George You can still do that if you two have imprecise haircuts"

"No that's Fred. That's George" I point to them

"No that's George and that's Fred"

"Which one of us is right?" I ask George.

"Well I don't know"

I snort very un-ladylike.

"You two are inseparable. No doubt why you don't know who is who"

"Mary don't insult us, but thank you!" Fred says.

"What is with that nickname?" Lee asks.

I give him a glare

"It's unimportant" George says at the same time I say "It's nothing"

Fred laughs

"It was Georges nickname for her. Mine for Avalon is Mary Mary"

I roll my eyes and give a very slight blush, as I can feel George watching me

After an hour or so of exploding snap things grow boring.

"I'm boreeeeedddd" I draw out the word.

"Let's play how would you." Lee suggests.

How would you is basically what the name suggests. somebody asks a question and the others answer. It's slightly childish at times but hey we're bored.

"Sure" I say while Fred and George say together

"Brilliant"

"Hrmmm,. Avalon. How would you introduce yourself if you where the main character in a book?" I roll my eyes at Lee

"I'm Avalon Dally. I have a twin sister who's name is Eve, I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I'm 15, and have curly hair and brown eyes. Now seriously skip past this uber boring introduction and get to the actual effing story you moron"

George and Fred give me a round of applause

"There's our Mary!" George whistles and I roll my eyes.

"George. How would you spend fifty thousand Galleons?" I ask.

He considers the question.

"Well I'd buy you a Mary, and then start a joke shop"

I smile, I already kinda knew the answer. Fred and George love setting up pranks and they've created a few things themselves-well more then a few- and I think they're fantastic.

* * *

The four of us play some random games, and mess around thinking up impossibly difficult pranks , but as the light faded I grew more restless.

"Yawn" I say, actually making Fred yawn.

"Shut up" He says through a yawn

I laugh.

Then the train slows and stops.

"Are we there?" Lee's eyebrows scrunch.

Then the lights go out.

"What?" I hear Fred ask-I think it is.

"Maybe its a breakdown"

I stick my head out of our compartment, and I see a few other shapes doing the same.

"I don't think so" Lee says when I close the door again. George wipes off a pane.

"I think the dark is playing tricks on my eyes"

I give a quick laugh as I walk to beside him

"You sound like an old guy"

* * *

**Okay... Weird cutoff but the next part is a chapter in it self so you know.  
**

**Good lord I'm not used to this pre-written chapters thing. I mean when I need to update I sit down and go "I have to write" So I write a chapter and there you go. **

**Anyways replies!**

**I love power rangers7135: Thanks**

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: Yes I try aha. Avalon, I love most A names for some reason. Avalon is a darkish blonde with her hair in a curly lob and brown eyes.**

**Okay so that's it!**

**********ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0 Cookies for reading, more if you review!**_**  
**_

**********Here's my line-**

**********I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!  
**

**********-Id OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Jaaaay the Duck Queen,**_

_**MarineAstriella,**_

_**And**_

_**I love power rangers7135**_

_**For reviewing!**_

_**Also cookies for reviewing! (::) (::) (::) (::) **_

**Hello little peoples! I decided I wanted to make this chapter extra long as I feel extra guilty for not updating any of my other stories.**

**I know, I said Tuesdays and Fridays, but this chapter will make my update once-a-day goal and then my update for tomorrow as well.**

**So yeah... Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**I feel so out of place in the HP fandom. Honestly almost everybody I've met in the HP fandom has grown up with Harry Potter, and are all really amazing writers-me? Not so much. **

**For my age? Maybe a bit but my only real trait in my writing is my work ethic. **

**I write every single day, maybe just seven hundred words, but still I write every day and yes, professional writers do that I suppose but honestly it's my only merit in my eyes. **

**And I still have work, school, and a social life. Well now that little un-professional rant is over get to the chapter!**

* * *

"I think the dark is playing tricks on my eyes"

I give a quick laugh as I walk to beside him

"You sound like an old guy"

Just then the door slides open and I turn to see who it is.

The warm slightly stuffy air of our compartment got sucked out in what seemed to be a single icy whoosh.

A tall, dark figure with a ragged cloak and his-or her face completely covered glides in a little, and takes in a long rattling breath.

Suddenly the happiness I had been feeling a few minutes ago was gone replaced by a feeling close to derision-which I've felt before. Like you'll never be happy again. Like pain is the only thing.

George is shaking next to me.

It lasts for a few moments and then turns and glides out.

A third year runs in, blonde hair and a pale face-Which I can see reflected faintly in a little bit of light from somewhere on the train- in quite a fright.

George isn't next to me anymore, and I hear Fred say

"Oh calm down you git"

The third year still freaking out, I sink down into a seat only to find it occupied by George

"Sorry" I say.

He's still shaking so I sit next to him and put a hand on his arm. The light's click on.

"You okay?" I ask him.

He flashes me a smile and nods.

"Of course I am!"

But I know none of us really are. Dementors suck happiness out of you.

I need some comfort food. I spring up and grab my purse from where it's stowed and take out a chocolate bar, breaking off a bit and eating it.

"Your eating?" Lee asks.

"Chocolate releases certain endorphins that make you happier. It really helps when your sad"

"I don't buy it" Fred says

"It's a girl trick. Want some?" I give some to George, he looks like he could use it.

We reach the station, and there was a scrabble to get off the train.

Hagrid was beckoning the timid first years closer. He yelled something to someone I couldn't see.

"Where we ever that small?" I ask

"You still are" Fred says smirking

"I am not!"

"Well you still have the same temper" George says winking. I shove him

* * *

Lee, George, Fred and I grabbed a carriage.

As soon as we entered the great hall I felt at a sort of peace at being back here.

Dropping into my seat I looked up at the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight.

"Hmmm. Bets on how to-big the sorting hat will be on the first years" Lee says.

Ron, George and Fred's younger brother dropped down near us.

"Where's Harry and Hermione?" Fred asks him

"Professor Mcgonagall wanted to speak to him" He huffs.

"Hello Ron" I say pleasantly

He stares at me for a second not recognizing me

"Hi Mary"

I shoot a look at George and hit him on the arm

"It's Avalon"

Ron looks confused as George smirks.

"Love hurts"

This earns him another hit as Professor Flitwick carries the three-legged-stool and the sorting hat into the hall, followed by the new students.

It reminds me of my own sorting, five years ago.

* * *

It had been raining, so we where all soaking wet. Eve and I where huddled together, the hall looking intimidating with lighting flashing overhead.

"Dally, Avalon" I had always been protective of my sister, meaning I put on a facade of confidence. I strode up, un-afraid of the eyes upon me. I was used to the eyes.

The hat had surrounded me in a comforting darkness.

_"Mmm. Your quite confusing. Quite."_ A voice said in my ear. I wanted to jump but I kept calm.

_"You have the brains, but your quite brave. Loyal as well, but you don't wish for power. Hmm. Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor?"_

_Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor_ I should've been thinking of my sister, how she wasn't brave at all and would go to another house but just then I wanted Gryffindor, remembering the hats song and how Gryffindor was always brave and I wanted to be there so badly that moment.

I waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and I went over to the table looking strong. I sat down next to a prefect, who patted my back as he cheered.

I smiled, my little dimpled eleven year old smile.

Then-

"Dally, Evelyn!"

Almost everyone was watching Eve, and good thing, as the smile slid right off my face.

She walked up, shyly, eyes averted.

She took a short time until-

"RAVENCLAW!"

I must have looked down, but the prefect next to me said

"Don't worry, you'll still see your sister. This happens sometimes with twins"

I gave a smile, but it was fake.

It wasn't that I was sad I wouldn't see her-I was afraid I wouldn't be there for her.

The sorting goes on, and then

"Weasley, Fredrick!"

A boy with flaming red hair walked up to the stool with a funny little walk, and sat down.

The prefect next to me tensed, and he also had flaming red hair.

_Brothers_

My mind clicked it into place.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and the boy came running to the table, and pretended to run past it missing it then run back, earning a couple laughs, and hes at down on the other side of the boy I was sitting with.

"Weasley, George!" This boy sauntered up, and the hat also yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He fake tripped on his way to the table, earning more laughs then his brother as they-people-got it was a joke now. They where quite slow weren't they?

"Hey Bill!" George got into a seat across from him.

"George" his brother said mildly.

"Want some gold?"

George flipped a coin.

"Where did you get that?"

"Why Fred gave it to me" He says innocently.

"Fred where did you get that coin?" 'Bill' asked his other brother.

"What coin? I'm George can't you tell?"

"George! Fred! George! Fred!" The boy was turning his head in between them and I laughed.

"He's George. And he's Fred" I pointed them out.

"How did you know?" George asks.

"I'm a twin. I know"

"Brilliant"

And by that I earned their respect perfectly and we became friends

* * *

**Well theres a chapter! I hope you enjoy and I hope you review. You have no idea how happy it makes me to find reviews in my inbox! **

**Cookies for reading, and hopefully favoriting, following, and reviewing! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Review replies!**

**I love power rangers7135: I'm glad!**

**MarineAstriella: Thanks!**

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: I inner channeled you for that introduction.**

**Okay here's my line!**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**-Id OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Special thanks to-_**

**_Jaaaay the Duck Queen,_**

**_And_**

**_I love power rangers7135,_**

**_For reviewing! Blue Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

**Helllo. I haven't updated in almost a month! With good reason, I was in KY, AKA Kentucky working. Meh. Anyways here's a chapter for you-hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

I didn't pay attention much during the sorting, seeing as George was right next to me and kept on whispering jokes (That where a bit dirty) inside my ear, and it took all my will power not to laugh, so as I clapped along with everyone else I was also silently shaking with laughter, and I was sure I was going to break a rib.

As Flitwick left with the sorting hat, Professor Mcgongall, and Ron's friends Hermione something-or-other and Harry Potter.

They tried to sneak to our table, and just ended up being noticed and walking around the hall.

They took seats on either side of Ron, Fred having made enough room for them.

"What was all that about?" Ron asks Harry in a quiet tone

Harry begins to explain but Professor Dumbledore stands up, and he turns quiet, which I'm glad of because I want to listen to him

Professor Dumbledore starts by beaming at all of the students. He has a certain energy about him that always made him able to calm the hall.

"Welcome!" Said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his long silver beard

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast" The Headmaster cleared his throat and continued

"As you will all be aware, after the search of the Hogwarts express, our school is currently playing host to some of the dementors of azkaban, who are here on ministry of magic business."

He pauses for a moment.

"They are stationed to every entrance to the grounds. And while they are with us I must make it plain nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even invisibility cloaks" He adds "Invisibility cloaks" very blandly but invisibility cloaks are really rare... huh.

"It is not the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses, I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure no student runs afoul at the dementors"

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from me, puffed out his chest and stares around impressively.

Dumbledore pauses again, looking very seriously around the hall, and nobody moves or makes a sound.

I want to suddenly start singing at the top of my lungs-being me.

"On a happier note" He finally continues "I am happy to introduce two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher"

I give some rather un-enthusiastic applause. He looks extremely shabby and old, not really at all a good teacher.

A few people clap very hard.

"As to our second new appointment" Dumbledore continues as the lukewarm applause dies away "Well I'm sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures Teacher, Retired at the end of last year, in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other then Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties"

I clapped as hard as I could for Hagrid, as did the whole Gryffindor table, and most of the hall.

"We should've known!" Ron roared pounding the table, practically shouting in my ear "Who else would've assigned us a biting book?"

Ron and his friends where the very last to stop clapping for Hagrid.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said.

The golden plates and cups filled suddenly with food and drink.

I, being hungry for a while and the dementors successfully making me feel if possible more starved, filled my plate up with all my favorites.

After taking a bite I groaned, and eyes closed say "I've missed this cooking"

"It is pretty amazing" George says in between mouthfuls.

I dig in quickly, eating and making small talk with Angelina nearby.

"I simply love your hair" I smile and twirl a lock of my curly blonde hair

"Did you curl it?" she asks

"No it's naturally curly it was just to long before hand so it straightened it out" My hair used to look a dirty blonde instead of its original color (Blonde), and fell down to my waist.

George snorts.

"What?" I ask.

"You just look much better with short hair" He says

"You didn't comment on it on the train"

"Never came up"

"I said you needed to cut your hair. Perfect time to mention it"

"Well I don't need to cut my hair"

"Oookay well you could've commented then"

"Why?"

"Because if you liked my hair while we where on the topic you could've commented on it!"

A uncomfortable silence fell between us and Fred, Lee and Angelina where all watching us, Fred's spoon half paused, the soup in it dripping onto to the table.

I blush furiously, averting my eyes from George even though I could feel his eyes on me.

* * *

**That was my sucky version of a fight between them. I honestly didn't want tons of drama (As all fights are) So that's what you get.  
**

**Review replies!**

**I love power rangers7135: IKR?**

**Jaaaay the Duck Queen: My mom is into that kinda stuff. It also apparently strengthens your teeth, though the sugar will rot them... IDK how that works but yeah why do girls eat chocolate on their PI's? It makes you feel happier-AKA less crappy.**

**Okay now after that COOKIES for reading, and hopefully favoriting, following, and reviewing! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Here's my line!**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**Dudes/Dudettes who question the line are not awesome bunny minions**

**-Id OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**I love power rangers7135 **_

_**Blue cookies for reviewing! (::) (::) (::)**_

**Hello peoples of planet earth! How are we? Good? Good.**

* * *

Once we where in our dorm, I brushed my hair to perfection, seeing as it had looked all travel-ey

"Have you two ever fought before?" Angelina asks suddenly.

"Who?" I ask.

"You and George"

"What? You and George where fighting?" Cassie asks looking up.

"You two never fight!" Elle says.

"Yes they had a fight!" Angelina sounds amazed

"Um no we haven't fought, and no it wasn't a fight" I say.

"Yes it was for the two of you. Anybody else? Nope. You? Yes" Angelina says.

"But-you never fight!" Cassie says.

"Never. Ever" Elle supplies.

"Yes I know!" I snap. I climb into bed and pull the covers over my head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" Elle says.

"Yeah whatever" I mutter.

"It's just-kinda amazing you two can fight. It's like Fred and George fighting" Ellie says.

I laugh at the thought

"Them... fighting?" I gasp between laughs.

"Exactly. You and Fred fighting also would never happen it just doesn't-you don't fight"

"Let's go down to the common room" Angelina suggests. We tramp downstairs and I see Fred and George in the middle of the room setting off fireworks. I walk up next to them smiling.

"Fred. George" I catch one of the fireworks running askew and set it on course with a tap of my wand.

"Hello Avalon"

"Hey Avalon! We where just talking about you"

_Oh good lord Fred has no sense either. You'd have though they would have learned_ I think.

"Nice to know your honest Fred" I elbow him in the stomach.

"Oh this is war. George my commandant we must attack!" I screech and run towards the girls dorms but Fred catches me and begins to tickle me.

"Mary Mary will you never learn?" He asks tickling me.

I throw him off laughing.

"I don't think I will" Fred begins to retort but yawns instead.

"Blimey I'm tired. George up to bed then?" He asks.

George nods and I realize he hasn't really spoken to me.

"I'm going to head up to. I'm wiped"

I run back upstairs, very confused.

* * *

George and I stay very-civil I suppose throughout the next two boring weeks until I finally catch him alone.

"Spill" I say, arms crossed blocking the door.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

I give him a glare

"You've been treating me differently since the feast. I want to know why seeing as other then our little fight-which I apologized for saying I was over-reacting nothing happened that should have provoked this sort of behavior. This in turn angers me, seeing as your treating me like just a friend instead of your best friend"

George sighs.

"Sorry it's just-"

"What? What did I do? Tell me so I can fix it!" I say.

He mutters something to himself I don't catch and then he says.

"Okay well I was kinda being an idiot Mary. Seeing as I have done so-" He slings an arm around my shoulder and we walk out of the empty classroom.

"I will have to buy you a Mary"

I roll my eyes yet again

"You are such an idiot" I say.

"I try. And you roll your eyes a lot"

I check my watch.

"Potions in ten" I say.

"Slimy git. Can't we skip?"

"He'll expel us. And no"

"We're still going to late" He informs me.

"Crapppp!" I break into a run.

We reach class five minutes late and I run in breathless, hair out of it's ponytail and still slightly inky.

"I am so sorry professor that we're late. First my book-bag split then peeves stole my ink and dropped it over us then I had to-" Professor Snape glares at me cutting me short.

"Detention Dally! You as well Weasley. And ten points from Gryffindor-each"

George glares at him but I open and close my mouth a few times then walk over to my place next to Eve, Fred on my other side. Thank goodness we have Potions with the Ravenclaws because I spend more time with Eve.

"Today we will be making a draught of peace" Professor Snape announces. He flicks his wand and the instructions appear on the board. He takes out the prophet and begins to read, ignoring us, as he does for the first ten minutes of every class unless we're being to loud.

"You alright?" Eve asks me as I add enough powdered moonstone for the potion to turn green

"Yeah. Just bummed he gave me detention"

"You didn't do anything wrong"

"I know"

My potion begins to turn blue so I add more powdered moonstone to turn it purple, and let it simmer.

Fred's is an overly-bright sunshine-y yellow

"Your stirring the wrong way" Eve tells him

"Is there a correct way?"

"She means like clockwise and counter clockwise you idiot" I inform him.

"Oh"

"Yes genius"

Professor Snape gets up and begins to make his rounds.

I add the syrup of hellebore as my potion turns pink making it a light turquoise.

He glances at mine.

"Needed more hellebore"

I scowl.

"This blows" George mutters.

"Want to skip?" Fred gets a smile.

"Fred drop your ladle into your potion when I ask you for it" He nods looking puzzled as I whisper this to him.

"Fred may I borrow your ladle?"

"Course" He grabs his ladle, and acting so well I might have thought it was on accident if A) I hadn't told him to drop it in his potion and B) I didn't know Fred so well.

He 'accidentally' drops it into his potion and it makes a large splash. Snape glares at us.

"Sorry Professor"

He fishes it out and hands it to me, not bothering to clean it off-just like him. I carefully dip it into my blood red potion and

BOOM.

The potion explodes in Eves, Georges, Fred's, and I's faces, also splattering the people around us.

"WEASLEY!" Professor Snape roars

* * *

**Aha and there's that!**

**I love power rangers7135 -Thanks!**

**COOKIES for reading, and hopefully reviewing, favoriting, and following! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(Yes, I am trying to bribe you)**

**Here's my line!**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**Dudes/dudettes who question the line are not awesome bunny minions**

**-Id OUT!**


End file.
